


Святою водой

by Thexalux



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Feels, Injury, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slice of Life, Temporary Blindness, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Никлас под заклятьем, он ничего не видит, Йон старается одолеть свою тягу воспользоваться этим.





	Святою водой

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Для fandom Red Book of fandoms 2018  
> 2\. Герой 1(Йон, мечник)/Герой 2(Никлас, маг)

— Если я ничего не вижу, это не значит, что я не чувствую, как ты сверлишь меня взглядом, — бросил Никлас как бы между делом. — Прекрати.

Йон пожал плечами и беззвучно хмыкнул, зная, что Никлас не заметит ни одного, ни другого.

— Ладно, — сказал он вслух, не думая отпираться. Зачем, если тот и правда чувствовал. — Как ты?

— Буду просто отлично, как только мы раздобудем воду.

— Я ведь серьезно, — пожурил Йон, и Никлас вздохнул, неопределенно махнув рукой:

— Нормально, если не считать этого.

— Ладно. Отдохни, Ник. Давай я помогу тебе.

Йон подался вперед и подхватил Никласа под руку, помог подняться.

— Я и сам могу встать.

— Конечно, — кивнул Йон и подвел того к кровати. — Разденешься тоже сам?

Никлас скривился в скептической гримасе, его незрячие глаза замерли, уставившись в одну точку, словно в окружающей его недвижимой темноте он мог разглядеть хоть что-то. Было странно смотреть в его лицо, искать его взгляд, обычно живой и ироничный, и не находить. Йон положил ему руки на плечи, осторожно провел ладонями вниз и принялся расстегивать мелкие тугие крючки магической робы. От ключиц — к талии. Развязал пояс. Никлас тяжело вздохнул и повернулся спиной, позволяя стащить с себя одежду. Он остался только в тонкой безрукавной рубахе и штанах.

Йон смотрел на его плечи, на крепкие руки. Если бы не одежда и вездесущий посох, в Никласе ни за что нельзя было бы угадать мага, хотя и робу, и посох можно было оправдать чем-нибудь другим. Никлас не походил на мага: он был широкоплечим, хорошо сложенным бойцом, который мог составить хорошую пару в тренировочном бою. Йон никогда не беспокоился, принимая бой плечом к плечу с ним.

Йон положил ладони ему на лопатки, спросил:

— Снимешь?

— Нет, — ответил Никлас и передернул плечами, сбрасывая чужие руки. — Так посплю.

— Уверен?

— Уверен.

Йон хмыкнул и шагнул в сторону, позволяя Никласу самому устроиться на постели. Сам он сел на свою койку и принялся наблюдать.

С Никласом не стоило шутить — за нехорошие шутки тот мог и подзатыльником наградить, а то и чем похуже. И его не стоило недооценивать. Йон не собирался делать ничего из этого, но также он не мог не задумываться, что сейчас самый удобный момент поговорить по душам — в первую очередь потому, что ему за его неуместную откровенность ничего не будет.

Йон подумал, что было бы хорошо сейчас лечь рядом с Никласом и обнять его и иметь полное право сказать что-то вроде «Заткнись и спи, моя радость». Вот только тогда его точно скинут с кровати и пнут напоследок — никакая слепота не поможет...

Йон вздохнул и завалился на спину.

— Сам-то хоть разденься, — раздалось ворчание со стороны.

— О, вот и слух обострился, — лениво отозвался Йон.

— У тебя кровать скрипит, — ответил Никлас, поворачиваясь лицом в сторону Йона. Йон кинул быстрый взгляд на него, глаз Никлас не открывал. — И она скрипнула только один раз, когда ты сел. 

— Ладно, — Йон потянулся и с неохотой поднялся на ноги. Стянул с себя одежки и, кинув их на табурет, сел обратно. — Доволен?

— Да.

— Зануда.

— Точно, — Никлас хмыкнул.

— Я оставлю тебя завтра в номере, — буркнул Йон. — Все равно от тебя никакого прока.

— От меня даже в таком состоянии больше пользы, чем от тебя. 

— Точно, — передразнил Йон. — Посмотрим, как ты завтра найдешь выход из гостиницы.

Они еще по привычке попрепирались немного, а потом Никлас категорично заявил:

— Все, спи. Я устал от твоей болтовни. 

Йон цыкнул, но замолчал. Выждал какое-то время, пока дыхание Никласа не выровнялось, и повернулся. Хотелось сесть у его кровати и понаблюдать за спокойным лицом. Проснись он случайно, все равно бы не увидел Йона — может, чуть погодя почувствовал бы своим колдовским или охотничьим нутром, но Йон придумал бы, как отбрехаться. Никлас бы все равно не увидел выражения его лица, а это самое главное.

Завтра его можно будет припереть к стенке, схватить за руки и поцеловать. Незрячий и обездвиженный, он будет безопасен. Йон хохотнул про себя. Ну да, ну да, мечты и фантазии.

Подложив согнутую в локте руку под голову, Йон вглядывался, как тусклый свет луны выбеляет одну щеку Никласа и несколько упавших на лоб прядей. 

Смотреть можно было бесконечно. Но, кажется, через час Йон все-таки уснул.

Наутро Никлас был мрачнее и молчаливее обычного. Без возражений позволил себя одеть, но сразу по пробуждении заявил, что оставаться в гостинице не намерен. Перенимая его хмурое расположение духа, Йон не стал спорить, только пожал плечами и взял его под руку. Шли они теперь шаг в шаг, и Йон мог чувствовать уверенное тепло человеческого тела рядом и — иногда — озябшие кончики чужих пальцев. 

— Ну и каково это? — спросил Йон, когда они неторопливо бродили между торговых рядов.

— Я много слышу и чувствую много запахов, — прямо ответил Никлас. — Но... Это совсем не помогает. С непривычки. Все звуки — как какофония, все запахи — как смрад; не разобраться, что откуда звучит, все громкое и грохочет одновременно, запахи смешиваются и получается что-то отвратительное. 

Заговорившись, Никлас лишь на мгновение потерял бдительность и едва не налетел на прохожего. Йон крепко придержал его за талию, аккуратно отводя в сторону. Крамольные мысли, что Йона, в общем, все пока устраивало, пришлось запихать подальше и поглубже.

— Найдем мы эту святую воду, — поморщился Йон.

— Очищающую, — поправил Никлас, и Йон скривился еще сильнее.

— Да, именно.

За разговорами добрели до палатки с зельями. Йон остановился, и Никлас замер рядом с ним.

— Кажется, пришли, — хмыкнул Йон. — Пойдем, спросим.

Болтливая старушка заявила, что у нее есть все, существующие в мире настойки, что она обладает целительским даром и может указать дорогу, если путникам оно надобно.

— А свя... — Йон ойкнул, когда Никлас ткнул его под ребра, и тут же исправился: — Очищающая вода у вас есть?

— Об чем разговор! — обрадовалась старушка и заломила такую цену, что Йону было проще подписаться всю жизнь водить Никласа за руку. Заметив замешательство Йона, старая карга еще и добавила: — На весь город одна. Больше нигде нет.

Заскрежетав зубами, Йон отсыпал ей золота, и со злостью отобрал бутылек.

— Ты лишаешься своей доли монет до конца следующего месяца! — прошипел он Никласу, когда они отошли от злосчастной палатки. — Ты слышал вообще? Да где это видно, чтобы какая-то водица стоила дороже гостиничной комнаты!

Никлас молчал, и Йон вскоре успокоился. Бутылочку с водой он предусмотрительно закутал в тряпицу и положил в поясную сумку еще у палатки. До гостиницы они добрались уже почти в благостном состоянии, и Йон даже не задался вопросом, чего это Никлас не стребовал свое лекарство на месте; наверняка, потому, что разбушевавшийся Йон не дал ему и шанса, решил он в конце концов.

Уже в комнате Никлас вскинул голову и требовательно протянул руку. 

— Сейчас, погоди, — со вздохом сказал Йон, вытаскивая склянку. — Открою сначала.

Никлас недовольно дернул углом рта, но промолчал, и пару мгновений спустя Йон впихнул ему открытый бутылек прямо в руки.

— Держи крепко, — предупредил он, и Никлас серьезно кивнул.

Йон завороженно смотрел, с какой осторожностью Никлас обращается со склянкой, и думал, что вот — минуту спустя слепота сгинет, и перед ним вновь окажется ироничный неприступный напарник, за которым нельзя будет просто так подглядывать ночью, и которого не поцелуешь просто так, без серьезных травматических последствий. От этой мысли сдавило горло, а по языку растекся кисловатый привкус — несбывшихся надежд, не иначе.

Тяжело отставив пустую склянку на табурет, Никлас тряхнул головой. Темные пряди хлестнули его по щекам, он зажмурился.

— Ну, как? — осторожно спросил Йон. Никлас поднял руку и медленно выдохнул.

— Действует, — ответил он коротко и хрипло. 

Йон сглотнул, вдруг ощутив нервозность и волнение. Никлас облизнул губы и открыл глаза. Зрачки его сжались. 

Йон улыбнулся ему, а потом, не медля, сделал шаг вперед. И поцеловал.


End file.
